Fatal Frame: The Vanished
by SixBillionSinners
Summary: The Village of the End is what they called it. No one dares venture into the triamond forest....Because no one ever comes out. Turn out the lights, Lock the doors and dive into this gruesome horror story. R
1. Prologue: Chapter One

A/N : Am currently searching for a proof reader. Please someone to give suggestions and etc so if you want to be my proof reader please email me. .ca and ill give you the details.

* * *

Prologue: Chapter One

* * *

Summary: Where do lost souls go once bound to earth? Where do they go to take out their Vengance and Anger on those who hurt them? _Kamashi Machi.. The Village of the end._

* * *

The night fell fast as Mizuya struggled to find her way out of the forest before the darkness rendered her vision useless.

With every terrifying step, Mizuya constantly reminded herself how foolishly silly it was to have forgotten her Father's lantern at her home. Soon, tears of despair and fright began to fall from Mizuya's 12 year old eyes as she concluded

to herself that she had been abandoned by her friends.

She was alone.

"Miya, where did you go!?" Mizuya cried pushing blindly through the nearly pitch black thicket of the forest.

Where am I even going? Am I even on the same road I started on?

Suddenly, the sound of high pitched bells clashing together began reverberating all around Mizuya who fell to her knees, not knowing what was happening or whether her eyes were even open.

All around her…Darkness

Footsteps became eminent as if tormenting her or watching her. In a hysterical rage, Mizuya threw her hands to her ears in an endeavor to block out the noise or the bells, the footsteps….her thoughts.

Everything seemed to be spinning, rotating around her. Loud voices, faint screams telling her, coaxing her

"Come to us, you have been chosen….to…"

They said.

Claustrophobia began to engulf Mizuya. It was as if they were inches from her face, watching her, enamored by the hot salty tears streaming down her face.

What was happening? What did these people want?

Than it spoke… Inches from her face, a voice

"To be our priestess."

Mizuya Succumbed to the darkness.

The voices slowly faded to nothingness.


	2. Prologue: Chapter Two

Ok! Chapter two hot off the press!:D

Tell me how you guys feel:D I want ideas

* * *

I am still currently looking for a proof reader. Eamil me if you would like to proof read

.ca

Thanks!

* * *

Prologue: Chapter 2

* * *

When she awoke, she noticed ropes bound her arms and neck to a tree branch above her. The rope tied around her neck was slightly longer than the ones on her arms allowing her to breath. Try as she might, the ropes held her tight trapping her at that spot.

Then, she noticed them, people around her in cloaks as well as kimonos. Soon, a group of priests appeared with Shinto bells tied to their staffs. They began light candles around her. Than it hit her…

She was in a ceremonial circle…

She was being sacrificed…

With a chime of the bells the symbol's on the circle came to life emanating a faint, yet sinister green glow. Mizuya writhed desperately in an attempt to free herself from the ropes that bound her as well as her fate but to no avail they remain tightly around her wrists beginning to cut the blood circulation to her fingers.

Pleased by this, 5 handmaidens approached her with smiles curled upon their faces…

Devious smiles, Haunting smiles…Full of malice.

Slowly, the first maid approached Mizuya from behind. As she giggled a terrifying giggle, she pulled a sharp dagger from the folds of her kimono. It gleamed in the light, a light which reflected Mizuya's horrified eyes.

"Gisei(sacrifice)." She whispered with another giggle before quickly slicing across Mizuya's calves. Hot red liquid spewed from her wounds and spattered onto the lips of the handmaiden.

.

She smiled and licked it off maliciously before returning to her place in the line up of handmaidens Mizuya squealed in unimaginable pain as her own blood washed down her leg like a blanket of red liquid.

.

Without waiting, the second hand maiden, also covered by a veil of pitch black hair so as only her lips could be seen, approached Mizuya, as well, from behind. She malevolently pulled a pair of large steel sheers from her Kimono and positioned herself like a man waiting to slit a sheep's throat for lamb chops.

"IIE! IIE ! Onegai! IIE! (no no! PLEASE ! NO!) " Mizuya begged as goose bumps shot up her spine at the feeling of the cold hard sheers being placed at the back of her heels onto the Achilles tendons.

With a crunch, the Maiden brought the scissors hard together triggering a gut wrenching sound like that of bones breaking and tomatoes being squashed. Blood spurted mercilessly as Mizuya cried tears of anguish and pain.

"Sacrifice!" The Hand Maidens called as they cut the rope binding her hands, leaving her to be strangled, suffocated, gasping for air. Dropping with such force, the rope threatened to snap her neck, she could feel the pain coursing excruciatingly through her body. Her eyes felt as If they would pop out of their sockets at any moment. The throbbing pain in her had intensified tenfold as the air was cut off from her brain. The world was slowly fading to the beat of the deep, low drums. Mizuya was slipping deeper into nothingness.

Just when she thought she was done, that the suffering had ended, that she was dead…The handmaidens cut the ropes binding her neck. Mizuya dropped to the floor, onto the balls of her feet. The fall put such immense pressure on her torn Achilles heels that it caused them to tear, ripping so gut wrenchingly far they began to look like a pair of slippers.

Her blood curdling screams echoed throughout the forest as she fell onto her knees realizing the incalculable pain in her heels. Blood spilled from the wound in her calves as she then fell onto her hands trying to take pressure off of the bleeding wounds all over her lower half.

The fifth maiden pulled a doll and pin from her kimono that resembled Mizuya in unison with the other maidens who each pulled out a single pin. Mizuya screamed in agony as the hand maiden began to make her doll dance which in turn, caused Mizuya to somehow stand up and start dancing as well. Mizuya's heels squished together with every step, never failing to make her scream in the process.

Without warning, a handmaiden dug her pin into the doll causing some sort of unseen dagger to dig violently into the left arm of Mizuya who had been dancing.

There was no will left in Mizuya.. Nothing except the spine chilling screams she could not help but let out.

Pin after pin the Maidens punctured into the doll causing Mizuya to become pinned to the floor.

Soon, only one pin remained…but where would it go?

A smiled spread across the first maidens face as she dropped her pin and pulled out a large nail and hammer from the inside of her Kimono.

Than with a pound of her hammer the dolls and Mizuya's head split in two.

* * *

What do you think?:DDDD Please review. Now the reall story comes to play :D


	3. Update

Sdhjkashfklsjdflkjsh GUYS! Its been so long! Sorry

Im hella sorry! Specially to regina! I didn't know that this was good material. I missed writing cuz of school. Its almost summer though, but I threw away 4 amazing chapters from this story! Cuz I thought I wasn't going to write it anymore! DAMN! Ill try to re write the magic though, ithink I can make it better and just get the mistakes to the editor. ANYWAY should have one up this weekend! Usually write one chapter then re write 4 times. So ….. YAY IM BACK ! :D


End file.
